The Perfect Blue
by Alchamoras
Summary: Take it off, captians orders. You're perfect just the way you are.


**Disclaimer: **All characters are property of Oda Sensei. Don't own, don't sue, thank you.

Perfect!

He'd really done it now, no mistakes or spots at all.

Adding the final touches, Chopper hurried outside, eager not to miss the rest of his nakama as they disembarked the ship. Quietly picking up the rear, Chopper walked next to robin, giggling quietly as he observed his loud mouthed captain. He felt so good! No stares, (directed at him at least) no pointing fingers, no hurried whispers, nothing!

"Naaa, Zoro, why can't we go?" Luffy exclaimed, gesturing wildly towards the sky.

"We have a budget, Luffy. Unless you're interested in paying back the _hag, _then we cannot visit the carnival." Carnival, what was that? It sounded dangerous! Zoro's previous comment earned him a swift kick in the head, courtesy of Sanji, who was bumbling on about how wonderful Nami-Swaaaaaaaan was. Chopper laughed again, delightedly. What funny friends he had!

His little hooves clopped along with the rest of his shipmates, hat keeping the sun out of his eyes as he covered his mouth, trying to contain his happiness.

"Zorooooooo?! Well, I bet Chopper will want to go with me, right chopper?" His captain turned a hopeful eye towards him, grinning merrily.

"Don't bring Chopper into this Luffy, no means n-" but his sentence was cut off as their beloved straw hat nakama fell back, ignoring the rest of his sentence.

"Chopper... WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NOSE?!" Luffy yelled, just now noticing their littlest nakama's predicament.

"I fixed it!" He chirped, grinning proudly.

Luffy frowned, staring at the once blue appendage, now a sandy brown, dyed and covered with what looked suspiciously like Nami's makeup. What was wrong? The little reindeer began to shuffle and dance around nervously, observing his captain's increasingly distraught expression. Did he forget a spot? Did the makeup wear off? Oh no, what if it soaked into his skin, what if his nose would be stuck an ugly blue brown the rest of his life, what if Luffy didn't like it, and sent him back to Doctrine because he didn't want a blue-brown nosed reindeer! His little eyes filled with tears, over analyzing the situation, fur bristling and sniffling loudly.

"Take it off, Chopper." The sentence was spoken in a blank tone of voice, as if he were simply stating a fact of life. Neither happy nor sad, just kind of… there, like saying 'were all going to die someday'.

"Wh..What?" The tonokai squeaked out, voice quivering badly.

The rest of the crew had already continued on, sensing a moment and eager to get the necessities taken care of, the other people on the crowded street simply walked on by, oblivious to the distress of the chibi doctor standing in the middle of the road.

"Take off the makeup. Your nose is blue."

It was his nose! Luffy didn't like his nose, so he didn't want him covering it up! Yes, that was it, he would have to find a way to change his no- wait, what?

"Nani?" Chopper forgot his distress, confused as he replayed his captain's last sentence in his mind.

"I said take it off, Choppa-kun, you're perfect the way you are."

Perfect the way he was? No no no, what was Luffy thinking, he was not perfect! Chopper felt a blush rising on his cheeks, and quickly tried to qualm it. Why would his captain say a stupid thing like that, it's not like it made him feel any better!

He began shaking his head furiously, about to correct him, when the healer felt gentle fingers grip his chin and bring his eyes to rest on Luffy's own gaze, the taller boy having come to kneel next to him.

"Do you trust me, Chopper?"

A nod from the reindeer. What kind of a question was that? Of course he trusted him; he put his life in Luffy's hands every day!

"Do you trust my judgment, Chopper?"

Another nod, this one decidedly more resolved. His sencho did have a tendency to act rashly sometimes, but he always came through on his decisions when it was really needed.

"So, if you trust both me and my judgment, why do you doubt me?"

Chopper paused, snout scrunching up as he thought back. When had he doubted Luffy? He didn't seem mad, so it must've been ok, but…

"I don't." He said firmly, features set.

"Well then take that stuff off your nose! Would I have chosen a blue-nosed reindeer for my nakama if I didn't want one?" Luffy grinned, proud of his logic and hoping doctor-san would see it too.

Of course not! If Luffy didn't want a blue nosed reindeer, he wouldn't have invited chopper! His little eyes lit up as he quickly wiped the sticky cosmetic smelling brown concoction from his nose. "No, you wouldn't have!" He burst out happily, pointing out the obvious simply because it made him feel so much more secure saying it.

The dark eyed boy grinned, before picking up his doctor and spinning him around, grinning like a madman all the while.

Chopper grinned back, his whole body shaking with the force of his elation, peals of laughter pouring from his chest and brightening up the air around him.

Luffy stopped spinning in order to hold chopper up to eye level, pressing a single, brief kiss on the tip of the bubbly reindeer's bright blue nose.

The moment was over as suddenly as it began, and Luffy made a whooping noise, hoisting Chopper onto his shoulders and running off in search of the remainder of his nakama.

"For the record, Chopper-kun," Luffy added, talking over all of the crowded streets noise and commotion, "I think your nose is the perfect shade of blue."

* * *

Come on, all together now: "awwwwwwwwwwww!"

I couldn't help myself, choppers just so darn cute!

This was based off livejournal's 30 kisses, prompt # 15, 'the perfect blue'


End file.
